Fnaf: Revenge
by Deadpool2431
Summary: What if the bite of 87 went differently in Jeremy's time? A new Freddy Fazzbear Pizzeria, in present time, has been made with new animatronics and without Foxy. Uncover along the way of what happened that day in 1987.
1. 1987

**Author Note: Hello and welcome to Fnaf: Revenge! This is my first story so don't judge to hard. A few things before you start reading; The animatronics in the parts and service room in the toy Freddy Pizzeria are not broken up like in the game but just not shown to the kids and Chica would looks different from what I imagined (a picture of what i thought looked right 3d38/i/2014/248/d/5/foxy_x_chica_with_bonnie_sketch_by_renee_ ), and there is some of my OCs in the story so if one of the, is similar to one of yours then that is purely a coincidence. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! :D**

Jeremy had to take both shifts today because the day shift guy just got fired. He looked at his watch and it read 1:49. "It was going to be a long day" he thought. He read a showing piece of the newspaper on his desk that read 1987.

He looked at the camera in the parts and service room and saw a purple Freddy costume on the ground. He looked at it suspiciously and the camera went to static. He put his device down and saw two glowing eyes and a glowing grin looking down on him. He quickly reached for his Freddy mask and put it on. He waited a minute before taking it off when it disappeared

"This never happens during the day" he thought as he checked party room 1 to see if the kids were all right. He saw all the toy animatronics, marionette and (the newly brought back) foxy in party room 1 twitching with loads of kids around them. The camera turned static again. Jeremy's heart was beating 200 times a second now. A few minutes later the camera went clear and all he saw was blood.

 _Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria Present day_

The animatronics were finishing their last performances for the day. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were singing their last song. As the crowd watched and cheered Pine the deer, who had blue glowing eyes and moved on all fours, served food and drinks using his antlers to hold them. In the aquarium Ness the blue whale was showing the kids her last move, she blew a load of water into the air so it got on the all the children as they laughed in joy. In the game zone Bella the duck, about the size of a ten year old (though an adult) with a human like body, was helping kids climb on Rex the T-Rex, who was a Jurassic World special and basically looks like the the T-Rex from the first movie except with friendlier features. When it was time the kids all left still wanting to stay.

A car pulled into the drive way, parked, and Mike Schmidt came out. This was his 20th time here on the job and the animatronics stopped trying to kill him by now.

"Another day" he sighed as he walked to the entrance.

"What? Are you bored of us? Do we need to start trying to kill you again" Chica joked at the entrance door.

"No it's that I can't get a better paying job" Mike said sadly.

"I'm sorry" Chica said walking with him to his office.

"Don't be."

"Yeah I've been feeling down as well... Ever since... Well You know him" Chica said sadly

"You have Freddy now though" Mike argued.

"Well Freddy is a great guy and all but I don't love him" Chica explained as they stopped to talk more.

"Why don't you tell him this?" he asked

"I think I might" as a tears grew in her eyes. "All I have left of him... is his hat he gave me before they... before they took him away." She was crying now.

"It's ok. It's ok" Mike said comforting her. "Tomorrow, come to my place because I need to show you something" He paused "ok."

She nodded.

"Ok then. If you still want to tell Freddy then do that. I will be in my office if you need me. Ok"

She nodded again. "Thanks Mike."

"No problem" Mike said. "See you soon."

"Bye" Chica replied.

 **Authors Note: What do you think so far? I'm very curious to know! Do you like the whole Chica Foxy thing? Are you shocked of the outcome of 1987? Do you think It was a glitch or something else? So many questions and so many answers soon! spooky! Alright talk to you next time! Deadpool2431 out!**


	2. Chica's Confession

**Author Note: Hello and welcome to the next chapter! I hope you want more from this story even though it is just the beginning. So far are main attention is focused on Chica because she is heart broken about what happened in 1987 and feels like she owes foxy so much that she must break up with Freddy (If you did not get the first chapter). Now that we got that out of the way read on! :D**

The original gang were in the parts and service room. Everything was normal. Freddy and Bonnie were chatting and so were Foxy and Chica.

"Chica someday we will all be out of this room" he told her.

"I hope so" Chica responded.

" And I can see all the little pirates" he said in his pirate accent.

Chica giggled.

"See if that makes you laugh then all the little pirates will too because your a stubborn one" he said messing up his accent because they were both laughing now.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he said as they leaned in to kiss. Before they could though there was a knock on the door and Mr. Fazzbear came in. They all stopped what they were doing.

"What are you here for Mr. Fazzbear?" Freddy asked.

"I'm here to announce that Foxy is going to be reintroduced to the public, if he wants to be" he said as he turned towards Foxy. "So what do you say" he asked Foxy.

"I'm not going unless they come with me" Foxy answered.

"I'm sorry but that can't happen Foxy" Mr. Fazzbear argued.

"No Foxy go" Chica told Foxy. "This is your dream and maybe you will be able to get us out of here from there."

"Are you sure?" Foxy asked.

She nodded.

"Ok then I'll go" he said with a grin on his face.

As Chica was happy Freddy was not.

 _Present Day_

Chica held onto that memory thinking that was one of her favorite moments with him and she knew she had to tell Freddy that she wanted to break up. She walked past the game zone when she bumped into Bella.

"Oops, sorry" Chica said .

"No I'm the one that should have been looking" Bella said with a grin. "Why so grim" she asked noticing the look on her face.

"Oh it's nothing" Chica responded.

"If you say so" Bella said unconvinced. "See you at diner."

"You too" She said with a smile even though she didn't feel like smiling.

She was by the stage now and Pine was cleaning the tables.

"Nice show Chica" Pine complimented. "And food" he said after taking a huge bite from an uneaten pizza slice.

"Thanks but save your meal for dinner" Chica said sternly.

"Ok mom" he joked.

She saw Freddy hanging out with Bonnie. They were hanging out like best Bros would.

"Freddy can you meet me in my room now" Chica asked. Freddy and Bonnie were guessing this meant the opposite of what Chica was planning. Bonnie started laughing and Chica and Freddy both rolled their eyes.

"Have fun you two" Bonnie yelled as they headed backstage where they each had a room.

When they got into the room that said Chica next to the door, Chica confessed.

"I don't love you Freddy" she explained. "Your a great guy but it has been so hard since 1987."

Freddy slapped her across the face so hard she went across the room to the floor.

"Hard! what do you mean hard? after 1987 a rich family felt bad and gave are Pizzeria $750,000! He wanted the pizzeria to thrive and to have that murder who caused it die! Wait it isn't that which is hard but it is because you can't get over him" he yelled as he through the pirate hat on her bed to the floor and stomped on it.

Chica was still on the floor crying from the aching sting on her cheek.

Freddy left her room closing the door with a loud bang.

She reached for the pirate hat when she noticed something coming out of the hat. she pulled it out and saw that it was a memory chip that had a piece of paper taped to it saying:

 _Use my memory chip to bring me back if you want to. I understand if you don't. I love you so much Chica and I can't imagine not seeing you again_

 _-Foxy_

 **Authors Note: So are you sad, are you happy, are you angry! Tell me if you want longer chapters and if you are interested in the story! Deadpool2431 out! :D**


	3. Give Gifts Give Life

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter. I probably should have said this at the beginning of this story but Freddy is not as fat as in the game. That is all I have to say so read on. :D**

Chica stood up and reread the note several times before fainting onto her bed.

Chica opened her eyes to find her friends all surrounding her.

"Freddy, I would have killed you If she didn't wake up," Bella said defensively while punching Freddy hard on the shoulder.

"Chica, I'm so sorry. I never should have reacted that way," Freddy apologized.

"It's okay Freddy," Chica said, even though she knew the real reason she fainted. "How long was I out?" Chica asked.

"A day, sleepy head," Buck answered.

"Oh no, I was supposed to see Mike at his house for some important reason," Chica remembered. Chica grabbed a raincoat (So know one would freak out when they saw a giant chicken crossing the road) and headed out the door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ness asked.

"I'm fine," Chica answered as she left the building.

She kept the chip in her pocket too never lose sight of it. Mike's house wasn't far. The house looked more of an apartment which shows that Mike does need a better paying job. She knocked on the door and Mike greeted her in. She walked inside noticing how little room space there was.

"So why did you ask me to come?" Chica asked as she sat on a uncomfortable couch.

"Because they trust you," Mike answered.

"Who?" Chica asked, confused.

"We do," said two familiar old voices.

Chica turned her head to see two of her oldest friends. Marionette supported by a cane and Mr. Fazzbear sitting in a wheel chair.

"It's nice to see you again," Marionette smiled as Chica ran over to hug them both.

"They told us you two were dead," Chica said sadly with tears in her eyes.

"There is a lot they said," Marionette explained.

-Mike's Story-

I was only 5 when 1987 happened. I was enjoying the day. I was chatting with Balloon Boy about our favorite colors of balloons. Balloon Boy stopped talking and ran to the party room. I went down to the party room after I heard what seemed like thousands of screams, to see death. Kids heads separated from their bodies, pieces of head on the ground bitten out of kids, kids strangled to death, and blood everywhere. I saw all the animatronics on the ground laying motionless. I grabbed the only one I could possibly carry and that was Marionette. That is the reason his legs have trouble supporting his body because of his age and because I had to drag him out of that building. After that I had to hide him from my mother by putting him in the closet. I didn't have much friends so Marionette helped me for the rest of my life and I'll never forget that.

-Present Day-

"I'm... so sorry," Chica said with a frown "What happened to you Mr. Fazzbear?"

"Well, because I 'hired the wrong employee' I got fired and was put on a restraining order to be 20 feet away from the building at all times. I know that Jeremy didn't do it, he was a great guy. But after that they told you guys I died," Mr. Fazzbear said angrily.

"So our job is to find who really caused 1987," Marionette told Chica.

"How are you going to do that?" Chica asked.

"With the animatronic we trust the most," Mr. Fazzbear answered as Mike brought something out on a wagon.

"We don't have his memory chip though," Marionette said sadly after Mike brought out a powered off Foxy.

"I have his chip. He gave it to me in his hat and I just found it!" Chica yelled in joy as she handed it over to Mike.

Mike put the chip into the top of his head then powered him on. His eyes slowly opened.

 **A/N: So how do you like that chapter? Are you happy that Marionette, Mr. Fazzbear, and maybe Foxy are back? I would also love some feedback about the story so far! Like what is you favorite character or part or what is your least liking character or part. I would also want to know if I'm spelling anything wrong or using the wrong grammar. I can't wait to show you more of this story! Deadpool2431 out! :D**


	4. Jeremy's Death Penalty

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter. Before you start I want to give a little shout out to TheActualFoxy ! This person told me about some corrections in punctuation to look out for next time which was super kind. So go check out her account! :D**

"Here is a endoskeleton without a suit for you two!" two cops yelled as they dragged Jeremy inside a dark room. "You guys can pick the suit."

"No, No you can't do this to me!" Jeremy pleaded, but the door already was closed and locked. He banged on the door a few times. "I have my rights!"

It was too late; they already left. He looked in the darkness and all was silent. He then saw glowing Freddy eyes and heard a musical jingle (The Freddy power off jingle) , with the light you could see a figure with ears next to him.

-15 minutes Earlier, That Day In Mr. Fazbear's House-

Mr. Fazbear woke up knowing this was his last day in the house because all the law suits he received that drastically took away everything he owned. He had no idea what he was going to do. He heard someone knocking on the door and opened the door to see who it was. He answered the door to find Marionette with a little five year old behind him.

"You're alive!" Mr. Fazbear gasped then looked at Mike, "and who is this?"

"This is Mike," Marionette answered. "He saved me."

"Well aren't you a brave one," Mr. Fazbear complimented, making Mike smile. "Come in," he welcomed.

Mr. Fazbear turned the TV on and they all sat on his couch. He set the channel to Jeremy's prosecution. They were just announcing the jury's decision.

-The Prosecution-

A member of the jury stood up to tell what they all agreed on. "The jury agrees that Jeremy Fitzgerald is guilty, with the murder of fifteen children, and will be punished with the death penalty."

Jeremy begged and screamed for mercy when he was taken away by two cops.

-Mr. Fazzbear's House-

"Do you think he did it?" Marionette asked as Mr. Fazbear turned off the TV.

"No way. He was a great friend to me and I wouldn't think he would do anything like that," Mr. Fazbear sighed sadly.

"We will find who did this and we will make them pay," Marionette promised.

"I hope so," Mr. Fazbear respond.

"What does this mea?" Mike asked Marionette, very confused.

"I will tell you when you're older because right now even I'm a bit confused," he told him.

"You promise?" Mike said with a pout.

"I promise," Marionette laughed.

-Back to Beginning-

"I'm not an endoskeleton," Jeremy claimed as both the figures grabbed him and threw him to the floor.

There was no convincing they were going to kill him. They pulled a suit out from next to him. The only thing he could see was a gold tint and what looked like Bonnie ears. They started with the back piece. he realized this was no ordinary suit when the spring traps went into place, stabbing into his flesh. He screamed in agony. They put the legs on and arms making him motionless. They put the chest piece on next and by that point he was wailing in pain nonstop. They put the head piece on last and when the spring traps went into place he screamed the loudest to his ability. He felt them digging into his eyes and penetrating his neck, breaking his vocal cords and stopping him from screaming. He didn't die instantly though he stayed there motionless, in a pool of his own blood, for a few minutes before he died. When he did finally pass, the two figures hid his body and left using their own key.

 **A/N: Did you guys like the gory ending? Did you think it was too much or too little? I would love to know! Finally, tell me if you want more gore because I'm planning to make more like this but maybe even more gory. Deadpool2431 out! :D**


	5. Hide The Fox

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 5! Sorry for all the delay! This chapter we will get to learn more about the OCs! That's all I have to say so read on! :D**

Foxy looked around the small room first at Mr. Fazbear, then Mike, Marionette, and finally Chica.

"Chica!" Foxy gasped before running up to her and falling to the ground (From losing his sense of balance). Chica caught him at the last second and brought him to a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Chica cried.

"Me too," Foxy answered as he leaned into kiss.

"Enough with the kissing stuff," Mike interrupted, clearly annoyed.

"Who is this?" Foxy asked as he was getting tired of people getting in the way of the kiss.

"It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-man," Mike said sarcastically,"no, my name is Mike. I'm the guy that wasted his college money for your ass!"

"Okay then Mike, thank you for your help, but can someone tell me why I'm here?" Foxy asked

"You're here because we can trust you and out of everyone we don't think you caused the bite of 1987. So we are trying to find out who did," Marionette answered. "Do you remember anything?"

"I do remember a voice speaking to me as the... what happened happened," Foxy answered. "It was familiar"

"Alright, I think that is going to be as good as it's going to get. But were is Foxy sleeping? I don't have room for more," Mike asked

"Chica will have to sneak him into the building because we don't know if they are even on our side."

-Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria-

Ness and Rex were playing Mortal Combat X against each other. Rex played as Reptile and Ness played as Sub Zero. Ness won the battle.

"See, dinosaurs can be contained," Ness smiled as she performed the fatality, Sub Zero freezing his stomach, breaking his spine, then tearing him in half. Rex gave her the finger

Bella came up to the Xbox One and turned it off.

"(Jurassic Park T-Rex roar)," Rex roared

"Hey you now what time it is," Bella protested as she turned on the PS3, "It's my Kingdom Hearts time"

"You only like the game because you get Donald Duck's help," Pine said behind them, now walking away because he didn't want to watch that game.

"So?" Bella said as she started playing

Chica came in pushing a crate into the Pizzeria.

"Hey guys," Chica said with a smile as she pushed the heavy box in the direction of the back. "Mike just needed me to get this box of spare parts to the parts and service room. He had a cold so that was why he was gone today."

"Oh, okay Chica," Ness said.

Chica bumped the box on a corner.

"Ouch," said a voice in the box and Chica coughed to cover it up

"I must of caught Mike's cold," Chica said nervously

"Well lets not get 'ahead of ourselves'!" Rex laughed.

"Don't even try," Pine said, disappointed.

"Don't get it," Bonnie said, confused by the stage next to Freddy.

"Because there is probably heads in the box," Freddy explained.

"Oh," Bonnie said, "Good one, Rex!"

"No. Not a good one!" Pine said, annoyed. "That was a horrible joke!"

"Girls, you're all pretty, now let's change the subject," Ness said as Chica made it backstage.

She opened the box when she was in the parts and service room. Foxy came out holding his side.

"Nice driving," Foxy joked and Chica smiled.

"You can sleep in my room," she said as they sneaked to her room, "You can sleep here for now. I'll be back soon."

"Alright I'll see you soon," Foxy replied as Chica closed the door to hang out with the others

Chica made dinner for everybody. It was hard convincing Bella to eat but finally she got off the game and ate. Pine was making everyone laugh at the table because of the jokes he made on the comedy stand. Pine sometimes would tell jokes here to the kids on special occasions. They were all having a great time. Rex was behind him on the drums making the classic joke noise when Pine told one. This made it even more funny. After all the fun they went to bed.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this happy chapter. Tell me what your favorite OC is so far! Deadpool2431 out! :D**


	6. Wet Bed

There was a party going on in in party room 1. Foxy was sitting on a table with a little girl sitting on his lap, they were all having fun. Foxy noticed Balloon Boy come in with black eyes. He also noticed everyone else with black eyes too. He tried to speak but no words came out. His jaw opened up slowly and came closer to the little girl with out his control.

"This is the only ... Foxy, and ... not sorry for ... one bit," said a muffled voice in his head as his jaw got closer to the girl. (the "..." was static covering words)

"No, no, no!" Foxy pleaded as he opened his eyes to find Chica standing above him with a worried look. He had sweat coming down his face.

"It was a nightmare wasn't it," Chica said with an upset face.

Foxy nodded still freaked out.

"I didn't know I could sweat," he said with a shy smile as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Chica sat on her bed and explained "Well we all got upgrades, they wanted use to have more human like feelings and parts. I guess they must have put the highest quality parts in you," Chica explained.

"Cool"

"What was the dream about anyway, if its ok for me to ask?"

"Well it was about 87. I heard the voice of the killer, but it was too muffled and static for me to understand who's voice it was," Foxy explained not looking Chica in the eye, "I had too see them die,"

He thought of his teeth sinking into the little girl, tearing the piece of flesh out, spitting it out, then pouncing at a little boy to use his hook.

"It doesn't seem like you can go back to sleep," Chica added. she lifted his chin up to meet her eyes.

He stared at her for awhile calming down ever second he looked at her. Her half open Blue eyes meeting his brown. He noticed the small bruise on her cheek and wondered the cause. He snapped out of it and replied, "Yeah."

"Here come with me," Chica smiled. She got off the bed and walked to the door. Foxy was still in the bed so she waved him to come.

"Oh, I'll catch up," he said embarrassed.

"Alright," she shrugged and closed the door behind her.

Foxy got up and stared at his wet underwear. He looked at the sheet that was soaked in piss."Dammit," he mumbled. He looked around the room, under the bed, in a basket, and in the a drawer he found fresh sheets. He exchanged the sheets. He put the wet sheet and underwear in the bottom of a basket he guessed was for dirty clothes. He got a fresh pair of clothes on and looked in the mirror. He noticed all the differences he has from his older self. He had muscle definition and fur. He didn't even recognize himself. He punched his shoulder hard and winced to the pain. It felt like it would bruise later. He then exited the room

Foxy searched around his past home. He had now clue were Chica be in the vacant pitch dark pizzeria. He walked off the backstage and through the dining area into a room that looks like an aquarium. There was a sign that said:

 _Ness's Ocean!_

 _Come in side to see the magnificent Ness!_

 _(A picture of her.)_

Foxy was stunned by her. She a beautiful women with a dolphin like nose, blow hole, and black hair. She had blue skin, a white belly and wearing a one peice swimming suit. In foxy's opinion, she wasn't as pretty as Chica but really pretty.

He walked away to a new room. This one had a sign that said:

 _The Game Zone!_

 _Come and play with your friends, Bella and Rex!_

 _(Picture of the two.)_

Foxy was amazed at the both as well. Bella looked like a small teenager with eyes like Chica except green and a bill, and Rex must have been 10 feet by size ratio.

He peeked inside and saw Chica playing some game on a couch.

"So this is were you've been," Foxy stated as he walked in.

Chica gasped and dropped the Xbox one controller,"You scared me to death! Come, sit down."

Foxy sat on the couch and grabbed the unfamiliar controller. "So what am I playing"

"Your playing Mortal Kombat X,"Chica replied

"Whats that?" Foxy asked

"Oh my God!" Chica exclaimed. She can't believe he hasn't heard of it when she remembered that he has been "asleep" for years."Ok, let me explain so of it." She explained it was made in the 90s, kombat styles, and some characters.

"Ok, I think I get it now, so prepare to die," Foxy cockily said.

"I don't think even your pirate instinct can save you," Chica replied

Chica chose Cassie Cage and Foxy chose Johnny Cage. The first round Chica triumphs with Foxy landing a few punches.

"What?" Foxy said as he got back up.

Chica then again vanquished him and performed her fatality. She kick Johnny's jaw so it hangs loose then takes a selfie.

"Ha, I posted your face on Instagram" Chica laughed

"Ok, whats Instagram?" Foxy asked. Chica just stared at him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," Chica laughed, "Its like this place were you post images to share with your friends."

"I can't believe this, and you show this game to children!" Foxy exclaimed as he points to the screen.

"Well in this generation this is what kids play, but we still can't show it to them," Chica answered

As the night went on they played various games and Chica explained what has happened in the last 28 years. She even talked about how much she missed him which surprised Foxy since Chica still missed him after such a long time. After the games they returned to the room to watch a movie and go to sleep. They watched Napoleon Dynamite and both laid down on the bed. When the movie was over they started falling asleep.

 **A/N: I'm SO SORRY for the delay. I just haven't been in the mood for writing, but now is the start of the school year and I'll do my best to write as much as I can. I hope you guys like this chapter with the Foxy and Chica romance and I know this chapter was kinda boring but I'm going to write an exciting chapter tomorrow. I made it a little longer than my usual because of the delay. I got an awesome review on chapter 5 by The Derpy Dog. I just wanted to make a shout out because his review was very kind and funny. I'll write shout outs to any reviews that I like so if you want it then write. Thank you all for your patience! Deadpool2431 out :D**


	7. Confrontation

**AN: I'm sorry, when i said Yesterday I meant me just not writing the next chapter until now. School has been killing which is the only excuse I got. Thanks for those of you that have been patient with me and are still with me in my story. We started with 214 views on the first chapter and on the 6 chapter we only have 23. We definitely lost some people but anybody reading is good enough for me. Enjoy!**

Foxy woke up in Chica's bed. He forced himself to get up and remembered were he was. Chica wasn't in the room. She must be out preparing for the kids. Foxy realized he must tell Mike, Marionette, and Mr. Fazzbear about his dream. They might be able to make something out of it. He wasn't just going to stay in the room though so he decided to go to Mike's house, but he didn't know how. He glanced around the room for tools to get him out unseen. He saw a hockey mask (for Halloween) and yellow rain jacket in the closet to disguise himself. It kinda fit the time of the year. He saw a vent in the corner of the room."Dammit," he said to himself. He used the drawer next to the bed and a small chair as a step stool. He used the end of his hook to undo the screws and gently put the vent gate on the ground. He crawled in hating the confined space.

He was just over the front stage."A naked blond walks into a bar, with a poodle in one arm and a two foot salami under the other. She lays the poodle on the table." He is above the audience at this point and the animatronics are singing a song to the kids. He felt super squished and nearly mobile in the vent."Bartender says: I suppose you won't be needing a drink. The naked lady lady says..." He past the audience when the vent gate below him crashed down with him following. "OH SHIT!"

All the children screamed at the sight of the scary figure and ran out of the building with their parents. Freddy and Bonnie walked off of the stage.

"Your intruding, we are calling the cops, stay there or we will hurt you," Freddy stated

Foxy tried to talk but he couldn't, he must of broke something because his jaw was in aching pain. The two animatronics were around him, Bonnie in the direction of the Exit and Freddy opposite. Foxy ran toward the exit but was immediately tackled by Bonnie. At that moment he saw Chica and new that there was no way she could help or it would sabotage their plans. He felt pain as Bonnie pinned him down harder. He then felt fire in him. His old friends beating him. He forgot he was wearing a mask and started to think of why there hurting, why they would forget about me, why they were betraying me. He felt anger in his veins and it was its turn to drive.

He flipped Bonnie around so he was on top. Foxy started punching Bonnie over and over. Freddy yanked Foxy away from Bonnie and then threw him on the wall. As Freddy began to pin him to the wall Foxy gave a hard elbow to Freddy's nose. Freddy held his nose and backed away. Foxy kicked him straight in the gut. Freddy knelled to the ground from getting the wind blown out of him. Foxy prepared to swing his claw at Freddy's face when Bonnie who was still on the ground tripped Foxy by grabbing his leg. Foxy landed hard and Bonnie repeatedly kicked him in the side. Foxy caught Bonnie's leg, making him lose his balance, and tripped Bonnie with his foot. Foxy stood up and stomped on Bonnie's gut. Bonnie grunted in pain and rolled to his side. Freddy then turned Foxy around and punched straight through the left eye of his mask. Foxy was stunned and started losing his balance. Freddy then grabbed the mask off his face and crushed it in his hand. He turned back to look who it was and saw Foxy with his jaw half connected to him, some wires stuck out of his mouth, and with a black left eye.

 **AN: I hope you liked this fight scene as much as I did. I don't know if you caught it but there is a reference to the movie "Breakfast Club". Tell me if you caught it and tell me if the fight scenes need something. I'll try to write more in the future. Thank you! Deadpool2431 out!**


End file.
